A spreading sickness
by Mrs Ootori-chan
Summary: Haruhi gets sick and the Host club come up with a brand new game!Last chapter up! I'll miss writing it! sniff sniff
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy: Yay brand new Fanfic! It's really weird, but when I first made an account I was like, I'm never gonna write any stories and now I'm writing crazy! Oh well…**

**Kyouya: Yes were so 'happy' your still writing…**

**Lucy: Hmmm was that sarcasm I heard?**

**Kyouya: umm no…**

**Lucy: Aww you're so cute when you deny stuff –jumps on him-**

**Kyouya: anyway… Lucy does not own Ouran. We have enough problems with Renge without her around…**

**Lucy: Yay! Renge-Chan!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Haruhi was not feeling too good. Her head throbbed and her throat was as dry as a matchstick. She also really wanted to just lie down and go to sleep.

'Still' she thought to herself, as the teacher droned on and on about quantum physics and stuff, 'I can go to sleep after this lesson, just stay awake a little more…ZZZZZ'.

'Hmm that's weird', Hikaru thought as he glanced at Haruhi, 'Haruhi never usually sleeps in lessons…I wonder what's wrong'

'PSST'

Kouru looked up from his page of doodles and turned to his brother.

'Yeah what Hikaru I'm trying to draw'.

'Look, Haruhi's asleep'.

Kouru looked. Kouru saw. Both the twins snickered and fought the urge to draw on Haruhi's peacefully sleeping face.

Five minutes later, class ended, and the twins quickly picked up the still sleeping Haruhi (secretly Haruhi sleeps like the dead), and took her too the host club.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

'Okaasaa' Tamaki whined at Kyouya, who carried on ignoring him, 'where's Haruhi?'

It was ok for Tamaki to whine, Kyouya guessed. After all Haruhi was not normally late, and the club had started approximately 10 minutes and 42 seconds ago (Kyouya is very precise).

Suddenly the doors opened and a very flushed pair of twins and a still sleeping Haruhi entered the room.

'Ahh we –gasp- made it –gasp'

'Yeah –gasp-'

'Kouru, Hikaru though I never judge your unique practical jokes, why do you have a sleeping Haruhi doll?' Kyouya questioned, as Kouru and Hikaru put Haruhi on one of the sofas.

'Err… that isn't a doll, that is Haruhi' Kouru asked, as he watched Hikaru put a pillow under Haruhi's head.

'What, what have you two done to my daughter?!' Tamaki yelled, almost knocking the twins over in an attempt to reach Haruhi.

'Is Haru-chan ok?' Hani asked, big pink flowers swirling over his head.

'Mm' Mori said.

'I may be wrong' Kyouya started to analyse Haruhi, 'but Haruhi doesn't look well'.

The club looked at Haruhi. They noted her white face and slightly flushed cheeks. They noted the sweat on her forehead and the look of pain on her sleeping features.

'Waah Haru-chan's dying' Hani cried, burying his face in Mori's shirt.

'No not my daughter. Quick call an ambulance….Hikaru, Kouru do something useful…Kyouya help me!' Tamaki was doing a little panic dance in the middle of the room, his arms flapping wildly.

'Tono…Haruhi's fine' the twins said in unison, grinning stupidly.

'Their right… TAMAKI CLAM DOWN…-ahem- it's only a fever…' Kyouya stopped.

'Oh…-ahem- yes I knew that… what do we do know?' Tamaki questioned.

'Were going to play a new game, Tono.' Hikaru whispered evilly to Tamaki.

'Its called, the nurse Haruhi better game!' The twins chanted.

'Whoever nurses her better wins!' Kouru whispered, eyes glinting.

'I shall give a prize too whoever wins' Kyouya smiled his most evil smile and produced a book. 'I have here Haruhi's diary. Whoever wins gets it'.

'We shall nurse her better at my house' Everyone looked at Tamaki.

'Well she is my daughter' Tamaki mumbled.

'Fine then, but we all get to stay at yours to look after Haruhi'. Kyouya sighed. This would be very interesting.

And so it was decided. After a call from Kyouya to Ranka, it was decided that Haruhi could stay at Tamaki's and everyone moved into the second Souh mansion.

Let the games begin!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Oooh! What will happen next? Well we'll have to find out now won't we! I may not update for a while… (a few days) because of exams! **

**Please review! I love comments! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy: Hello, Hello! I'm pleased to say that the worst of my exams are over so I can now write more! Sorry to keep you guys waiting! WoW I uber love the comments! I'm Soooo happy!**

**Kyouya: Why do I always have to be the one who sits here with you when you write this….stuff…**

**Lucy: Aww 'Cos you love me silly –giggle-**

**Kyouya: -sigh- Yeah whatever… Lucy does not own Ouran…believe me it's for the best…**

**Lucy: Oh but then we could spend all are time together**

**Kyouya: -sweat drop-**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been a stressful move to Tamaki's house, what with all the hosts having to bring all their own furniture and beds with them, and the still sleeping Haruhi almost being lost in the car, with all the soft toys Huni brought with him filling it up.

However, once Haruhi had been settled in one of the enormous guest bedrooms, the hosts gathered around Kyouya in the living room to hear the rules of the newly created 'nurse Haruhi better game!'

'Right' said Kyouya, 'it's very simple really'

The other hosts all looked up at him expectantly and Kyouya sighed. _They could at least try not to look stupid all the time _he thought _–sigh-_

'Anyway, first rule…you are not allowed to use any of your hosting techniques on Haruhi…'

'Pfft, that's easy for Tono… after all his techniques don't work anyway' Hikaru whispered to his twin, as Tamaki who had over heard went into his corner…

'Rule two' Kyouya continued 'You are not allowed to bribe Haruhi with anything and Ootoro is banned...'

'Damn' Tamaki whispered to his teddy, who just gave him a blank stare. This sent Tamaki back into his corner.

'Rule three; you must not use your own family doctors!'

Kyouya sent out a steely glare at that point and the rest of the Hosts shivered.

'Finally, when Haruhi gets better I will ask her who she thought was the best doctor. Haruhi's word is final!'

When Kyouya had finished with the rules, he produced a rota for the times that the hosts were allowed to doctor Haruhi alone.

They each had one hour.

Mori was first up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mori's Hour

Haruhi woke up suddenly to see Mori in a frilly apron (hard to imagine but try).

Haruhi lay back on the bed and tried to collect herself.

'Mori Senpai…why are you here in my ro-…' Haruhi suddenly noted the silk sheets, chandelier and fine paintings on the walls of a large bedroom that was not her own.

'Mori Senpai, where am I?'

Mori sat down on her bed and explained everything. After that he went on the internet, and calmly looked up how to take a temperature.

After fumbling with the thermometer for a few minutes, he eventually managed to put the strip across Haruhi's forehead and read the temperature.

Haruhi was still quite hot. (Hehehehe…)

As Haruhi fell back to sleep, after Mori had given her a few Paracetamol, Mori mused… how did he get a temperature down.

Slowly an idea came to him…water!

It's what you do with fire and it must work with people. _I think _Mori thought…_I think I saw it on a programme once…_

Haruhi woke up really wanting to go to the toilet. She could feel something cold and wet sloshing over her hands and feet. Her forehead also felt cold and heavy.

Slowly opening her eyes, she found her self floating in a shallow basin of water. On her forehead was a wet towel.

Haruhi felt cold.

She heard Kyouya's voice float past her as his tall lean body entered the room. Over her, she could now dimly make out Mori, who was adding more water to the basin.

'Mori Senpai…its cold…in here…'

'Mori Senpai, I know that you were probably doing this for Haruhi's own good, but if you don't get her out of that bath soon she'll get hypothermia'.

Haruhi was dimly aware of someone hurriedly lifting her out of the tub, before she fell asleep again.

Meanwhile, the twins hand maids soon got Haruhi into a hot bath and then into new night ware.

When Tamaki found out what Mori had done, he went into his corner. He didn't make a big scene like he would of done with the twins because Mori was A LOT bigger than him.

Next up was Huni's go.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! Please review! There what keep me writing!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy: Hi guys! The exams all went well…except maths…Grrr I hate maths…Anyway! I realise this isn't a chapter and that your all dying to know what happens next! **

**I promise to update as soon as I can (tomorrow!) **

**Oh and also thanks for all the reviews! I loved them!** Siren of Time **thanks for all your ideas! And I just love reviews, so thanks people for bothering to read my fic!**

**See you soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy: Hello again! I'm sorry with my mistake of spelling Kaoru! I will spell it right now! **

**Kyouya: Oh yeah, you can only spell your own name can't you…**

**Lucy: Oi! I can spell cabbage…**

**Kyouya: Right…anyway, Lucy does not own Ouran. If she did, there would be lots of weirdness going on…**

**Lucy: Yay! **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Huni's Hour

Sighing, Huni entered the room quietly. The whole quiet thing had not been his idea.

Originally, he was going to run into the room shouting 'Haru-chan', pink flowers swirling round his head, and jump on Haruhi to give her a hug.

However when he told Mori his great idea, he had been pulled aside and told nicely (and yet firmly) by Mori and mainly Kyouya, that if he did that he would be instantly disqualified.

Huni decided to conform. After all, if this was the only way he was going to get to look after Haruhi then he'd just have too be quiet.

Walking over to Haruhi's bedside, were she was still sleeping **(Yay! Sleepy Haruhi!) **Huni checked her temperature like Mori had told him too.

It was still a little high.

Huni sat down in a chair by the bed, and thought. How do you get temperatures down?

Slowly he remembered something…

Flash back (!)

Huni was about ten and lying in bed. He had a high fever.

Someone opened the door and he smelt oranges. Opening his eyes he was greeted with the sight of his little brother and dad, and many maids holding trays of orange juice and oranges.

He then remembered his dad telling him to eat and drink lots of oranges and orange juice too help him get better.

End of flash back (!)

Huni had an idea. What if he combined oranges which would help Haruhi get better and the best thing in the world, CAKE!

He got up and left the room. This would be great.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Haruhi woke up smelling oranges. Sitting up she was greeted by the sight of Huni in a pink chef's hat and apron with bunnies on, holding a plate.

Sitting next to her, Haruhi noticed was Usa-chan also wearing a pink chefs hat.

'_He probably put it there to look after me' _Haruhi thought.

'Haru-chan! Look what I have for you! It'll make you better again!'

Haruhi looked at the plate which Huni was holding. Haruhi gasped.

On the plate sat a slightly burnt cake, which looked as if it had been sat on. On top of the cake were lots of heavily burnt shapes, which reminded Haruhi of orange segments. The edges were smouldering.

'Err… Huni- senpai I think the cake is on fire…'

'Ha-ru-chan, Ha-ru-chan! I made you a cake!' Huni chanted, not noticing that Haruhi had seen the 'cake' or what Haruhi had just said.

The plate's edge started to burn.

Downstairs, Mori's instincts kicked in. He smelt smoke, and quickly with the aid of a map located it in the west wing.

'Hmm…west wing…west wing..?'

Slowly, realisation kicked in. Haruhi's room was in the west wing. Huni was looking after Haruhi…

Mori ran very fast towards the west wing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile in Haruhi's room, panic was taking place. Huni was running around with a burning cake and Haruhi had collapsed in a coiffing fit.

Mori burst in and quickly grabbed the cake and threw it out of the window.

After Haruhi had been given some water and put back to bed.

Outside the room Kyouya smiled. Next up would be Hikaru.

'Hmm…' Kyouya said to himself as he smiled the coldest **(and sexiest!) **smile ever in history, 'I might have to make this a bit interesting…'

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ok! That's chapter three done lol! What will happen next time? Find out soon!**

**Review pleasey pleasey pleasey! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy: Hiya guys!!! Well I know it's been a while so I'm really sorry…I dunno but since my exams all I've been doing is lying around, my brains in melt down! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope no one did anything to any Kyouya voodoo dolls!...**

**Kyouya: Huh? –Sweat drops-**

**Lucy: Aww I'm sure nothing happened…**

**Kyouya: right well anyway, Lucy does not own Ouran which is…**

**Lucy: -gives evil's-**

**Kyouya: …not –ahem- good…**

**Lucy:** **Yay! –Jumps on him-**

**Kyouya: err….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hikaru came into the room. He was a bit nervous simply because the last time he was alone with Haruhi they were on a date.

With other people.

And Haruhi was not ill…or in a bed with night clothes on.

This thought made Hikaru blush, even though he wasn't sure why. But he was defiantly not going to enjoy this hour.

Walking to Haruhi's bedside, he saw how peaceful she looked when she slept. Slowly he touched her forehead, blushing all the while, and checked her temperature.

Yet again Haruhi's temperature was too high. **This is a bit of a recurring thing isn't it? Oh well I shall make it more interesting… **Hikaru sat down and tried not to panic. He already missed Kaoru and was feeling really worried. He had no idea what to do.

Out side the doors Kyouya was listening. Slowly he twisted the doorknob and walked inside.

'Hey Hikaru, done anything yet?' Kyouya smiled, looking down at the baffled Hikaru.

'Umm hi Kyouya-Senpai, umm, well, err…'

‚no then right? I have an idea, why don't you …–whisper-'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hikaru was stuck. He had done exactly what Kyouya had told him to do and Haruhi's temperature had still not gone down.

He had covered Haruhi's bed in lavender, roses and leaves and had even rubbed sage into her head and it still hadn't worked.

Kyouya had suggested aromatherapy. Kyouya thought this might make the mood for Hikaru to realize his feelings. Instead, Hikaru was hot, sticky and covered in random petals. In fact he smelled like both a kitchen and a garden and the mix was not to his liking.

In fact he felt a bit dizzy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyouya walked into the room forty five minutes later to tell Hikaru his time was up.

Instead of finding a love sick, confused Hikaru he found a rather sweet scene.

Hikaru was lying, apparently sleeping next to Haruhi, one of his arms slung over her. Both were quietly snoring.

Kyouya went over to Hikaru and poked him. It was only then that he realized that Hikaru was actually out cold.

Kyouya picked up Hikaru and slung him over his shoulder **He's so manly, **quietly so that Haruhi would not wake up and carried him out of the room.

After depositing him in the room the twins were sharing, he then called the twin maids and asked them to once again change Haruhi's night gown and bed sheets.

_Honestly _Kyouya thought _I can't believe the amount of dry cleaning I'm –ahem- Tamaki –ahem- is paying for. _

Next would be Kaoru.

What could possibly go wrong?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Hiya! Well I hope you enjoyed that lol! What will happen next? Please review! Now I'm going to answer some questions. One, the time in the story is about six pm. The host club got to Tamaki's house at three and Mori started his turn at four, so it would now be about six…I think if my math's adds up… anyway! Umm two, yes Kyouya will have a go too! He'll be up after Kaoru!**

**Umm I can't actually think of any more questions, but if you do have any just ask them in a review lol! See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy: Hello! HAPPY CHRISTMAS! I just thought I'd get that out of the way now he he… I hope you're all getting something good! Right well it's been a while but here we go!

Kyouya: Yeah…umm since its Christmas can I, umm go home…

Lucy: No…you need to stay here with me!

Kyouya: ok I'll be leaving now, but before I go…Lucy does not own Ouran, because she doesn't…

Lucy: sheesh you don't have to make me depressed…

Kyouya: ok then I won't leave…

Lucy: YAY! –Jumps on him-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kaoru came into the room, and immediately grinned to himself quietly.

Sitting down in a chair next to Haruhi who was asleep, he did as Kyouya instructed and checked her temperature.

It was normal.

Kaoru smiled to himself and pulled the covers around Haruhi. He was really proud of Hikaru. Even though he hadn't confessed to Haruhi just as he and Kyouya planned, he had handled himself really well, and hadn't panicked as much as Kaoru thought he would of.

However, Kaoru was still upset with his brother. When he had found him after Hikaru's turn with Haruhi, he was lying in their bed mumbling something about flowers. Hikaru hadn't even noticed that Kaoru was there.

_In fact…He was almost delirious… _Thought Kaoru, suddenly realising something he had failed to notice before. Hikaru was ill… as ill as Haruhi was.

Kaoru started to panick. He as here in a room with Haruhi, whilst his sick brother was lying alone, possibly with a fever, in the room next door.

It was too much for Kaoru to bear. Quickly he took out his cell phone and called Kyouya.

'Kyouya senpai, Hikaru is sick and I can't help him please bring him here he might be worried or have a fever or being throwing up all alone without me please hurry…'

Kyouya listened to this monologue for about five minutes before Kaoru drew breath. He then told him plainly that yes he would indeed bring Hikaru to the room, But that would mean he would be looking after both of them.

Kaoru agreed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kaoru was having a bit of a situation. After Hikaru had been brought into Haruhi's room and left with his brother, Kaoru was now having problems finding somewhere to put him.

He hadn't really wanted to put him on the bed with Haruhi in case either of them became more ill. Instead he had hoped to put his brother on a maybe another bed or a sofa. However, staff were on short hand that afternoon, any chance of moving heavy items was lost.

Therefore Kaoru was having a bit of a problem. After putting Hikaru on the bed and giving him some medicine **(Kaoru is the only one so far who has given the sick people medicine! I just thought that was worth mentioning!) **Kaoru then returned to his current occupation, cleaning up sick.

As nasty as this sounds, that was what Kaoru was doing. Haruhi had thrown up shortly after Hikaru had entered the room, and this had made Hikaru throw up. Now Kaoru, armed with mop and bucket was cleaning.

This wasn't the problem however. In fact Kaoru quite liked cleaning. It was anew experience for him and it was quite refreshing from what he had been doing before with the other hosts, waiting for his turn with Haruhi. **(I will tell you what the other hosts have been doing at the end of this chapter!)**

No, the problem was Hikaru kept lying on Haruhi, legs wrapped over and around her own, arms around her chest area and… well you can imagine where his hands are…

Kaoru kept having to venture over to the bed to pull Hikaru off Haruhi, and this would then make Hikaru and Haruhi throw up, as Kaoru always brought his bucket with him.

Therefore, when Kyouya came in half an hour later, he almost threw up and laughed at the same time. He saw before him Kaoru in full cleaners outfit ( including bandana and apron) mopping up something that Kyouya could not do justice in describing and both Hikaru and Haruhi on a bed together.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Quarter of an hour later, Kyouya had fixed everything. He had had cleaners to take care of the mess in Haruhi's room at his –ahem-Tamaki's-ahem- expense, and had helped Kaoru to take Hikaru to his own bed. The maids had also put Haruhi into yet more clean night ware.

_Oh well _Kyouya thought, cheerfully grinning an evil smile _next, it's my turn_

Slowly he entered Haruhi's room, locking the door behind him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**That's chapter five done! Yay! Please review and make my Christmas happy! **

**Next, I shall tell you what the other Hosts do when its not there turn to look after Haruhi. Most of the time they just do what you'd normally do in a big house. They watch T.V, paint the walls and skateboard in the larger rooms with all the expensive china. **

**Sometimes they also do there own normal things though, like Huni eats cake, Mori…watches Huni eat cake, Kyouya thinks evil things and doodles bunnies and flowers on his sketchpad (I swear this is what he does), the twins make out (Kidding –nervous laugh) and Tamaki gets upset and hides in the corner…**

**And that is about it! If anyone has any suggestions about the next chapter please write it in the review! Happy Christmas if I don't write anymore till after the 25th! Tschus people! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy: Hi guys, happy New Year! I haven't written for age's lol so I'm sorry! Recently I've been watching loads of new anime's (well for me!) and so I hope you'll forgive me for not writing! My favourite new one was this anime called Midori no Hibi (Midori days!), which was really good but it finished! Please check it out on youtube if you haven't already seen it, it my recommendation!**

**Kyouya: Why would any people watch an anime you recommended…**

**Lucy: I was only suggesting… they don't have to…**

**Kyouya: Yeah that's right! Oh, and Lucy does not own Ouran!**

**Lucy: What's wrong with you anyway? Are you on your period?**

**Kyouya: -shifty look-**

**Lucy: -sweat drop-**

**To be continued….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Flash back_

_Oh well Kyouya thought, cheerfully grinning an evil smile next, it's my turn_

_Slowly he entered Haruhi's room, locking the door behind him._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyouya turned from the door, his soft shoes clicking against the hard floor as he walked towards the bed, and the sleeping Haruhi.

He sat down in a chair facing the bed, and looked her up and down.

Her flushed face matched the light pink bedspread, her hair spread out over the pillow, the rest of her body covered with the thin blanket.

Suddenly he reached over and softly shook her shoulder, whispering to her quietly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Haruhi soon sat up. After all when someone whispers in your ear how many millions in debt you're going to be made to pay back if you don't wake up, you soon move.

Haruhi carefully moved cushions around her thin body so she could sit upright with ease, eying Kyouya all the while as he relaxed back in his chair.

'Haruhi, I have one question for you'

'Yes?' Haruhi looked at Kyouya steadily, trying to work out his emotions and the question before he told them.  
However, Kyouya's face was blank and Haruhi soon gave up.

'How long have you loved Tamaki?'

Haruhi sat even more upright. She couldn't speak; the question had shocked her so much.

Thinking about it, how long had she? She had always pushed love away.  
Sometimes she was dense, like the times boys had asked her out and she hadn't realized, but she had never liked anyone herself she was too busy too.'

'I…'

Haruhi stopped herself. But she did like him. She had always thought of him as stupid and annoying, but she did like him.

I mean she had always admired him for standing up for others and for looking out for people he may never even met. And he was charming and handsome, and goodness knows he had a lot of money.

But she preferred it when he protected people. No forget it; she liked it when HE protected HER.

She would never forget those times, at the beach and in the carriage incident when he had risked his own life to save her.

Sure he might be a bit obnoxious sometimes, and rude but secretly at the club, she couldn't stand it when he hosted other girls. It made her jealous to the core.

That's when she understood. Finally Haruhi understood an emotion called love. And she did it with Kyouya's keen eyes watching.

She stood up slowly and walked towards one of the large windows. It had grown dark now, and stars filled the night's sky twinkling like diamonds.

Kyouya stood up also, his gaze following her, resting where she stood.

'I do…like him…'

'Are you sure? Are you sure you just like him?' Kyouya said coolly, the words flowing around Haruhi like a cold wind.

'No…' Haruhi clasped her hands tightly, arms raised to her chest.

'I love him'

'Haruhi' Kyouya smirked, as he walked over to her languidly and wrapped an arm around her waist 'I have a proposition for you.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Dun dun daaaaaah! (I think I've done that before!) What will happen next? What will Kyouya do? Will Haruhi agree? And will Hunny ever eat cake? (I know lol hehehe) Find out soon!**

**P.S Please review! PLEASE!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran! **

**Lucy: Hiya peeps! It been a while but finally chapter eight is here! You know soon this story will end….hmmm….I wonder what I should write then? If anyone knows, please tell me!**

**Kyouya: Why don't you just give up on writing, I mean you're not that great. I bet they'd give you a job in Tesco's or something…**

**Lucy: Oh yeah we have to yet work out why your so grumpy….so why are you so grumpy?**

**Kyouya: My shares in the stock market went down…**

**Lucy: Awww, well cheer up, look here's a lollipop!**

**Kyouya: -eats lollipop-**

**Lucy: Yay!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Flashback:

'Haruhi' Kyouya smirked, as he walked over to her languidly and wrapped an arm around her waist 'I have a proposition for you.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haruhi turned around, her deep brown eyes opened in surprise, a deep blush on her cheeks.

'You want me to what?'

'Kiss me Haruhi, now…' Kyouya leaned in, arms wrapping ever more tightly around her waist.

'No I can'….'

Haruhi found herself being kissed by Kyouya, the 'demon lord'. He wasn't bad, but Haruhi felt uncomfortable all the same, and squirmed in his embrace. Suddenly there was a slight movement at the door, and in rushed Tamaki, panic etched on his face.

'Kyouya, I came as quickly as I could when I saw the text….what do you mean Haruhi's dying….'

Tamaki, whose eyes had been wildly darting around the room looking for his best friend, suddenly found himself staring at one of his worst nightmares.

'What are you doing?...how could you?...'

As realization of what Haruhi and Kyouya were doing hit Tamaki, tears filled his deep violet eyes. Haruhi, on seeing this struggled desperately, finally managing to release herself from Kyouya.

'No…Tamaki it's not what you think…'

Haruhi's words fell on deaf ears, as Tamaki ran from the room, tears streaming down his face.

'Let him go Haruhi, it's for the best.'

'How could you, do that too me? To Tamaki? I can't believe you just…that we…. I need to find him…'

Kyouya restrained her from running, holding her back by her sleeve.

'Just remember Haruhi, what I did was for a reason…'

SLAP

Kyouya turned dazedly from Haruhi, a large red hand print on his face as Haruhi ran from the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Slowly the big doors of the chest of doors opened in Haruhi's room, and the rest of the host club tumbled out.

Hikaru walked over to Kyouya, and put a cold compass on his cheek, whilst Kaoru handed Kyouya solemnly back his phone.

'Kyo-chan, are you ok?' Huni asked atop of Mori, who nodded silently to show his concern.

'Yeah I'm fine it had to be done didn't it…' Kyouya turned to the rest of the club, and all nodded.

'That was a really hard slap though… and… what was it like to kiss Haruhi?' The twins said in unison, noticing happily the deep red blush that spread through Kyouya's cheeks.

'Ahem, it was… fine…Anyway we shouldn't worry about that, its time for phase two of the plan…'

'They should be heading towards the garden' Kaoru said, as Kyouya checked his notebook.

'Yes… we need them to confess after the fake thunder…' Kyouya mumbled to himself, thoughtfully, as the twins started to brush his hair, unconcerned that this was annoying him.

'Ne, Kyo-chan, will this plan really bring Haru and Tama together?'

Kyouya turned, looking slightly mad as the twins had put his hair up into some sort of Mohican with lots of gel, and faced Huni and Mori.

'I don't know, Huni.' The dark face smiled evilly, as a pair of glasses and eyes twinkled maliciously in the sunlight.

'But we have made this game more entertaining'

Huni turned and hugged Mori tighter. 'Takeshi, Kyo-chan's scarier when a plans going well isn't he?…'

Mori nodded. After all, you don't dispute the lord of all evil.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Hehe! What do you think? I want you guys to tell me whether I should write another chapter about them getting together or not? You vote and we'll see what happens! THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I love them; there are my favorite things ever! Every one of them makes me happy! OK, see you soon lol and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer; Ouran is not mine! Not even Kyouya….sniff sniff**

**Lucy: -nervous laughter- ehehehe…. It's been a long time hasn't it…But I can explain! I have been doing CW! Oooo it was evil, and hard, but now I'am back to give you, my reader's the last chapter! **

**Kyouya: and I have yet again been dragged here to be with Lucy during this ahem difficult time ahem…**

**Lucy: was that coughing I just heard?**

**Kyouya: Ummmm….nooo….**

**Lucy: I'll forgive you! Its love that drives us forward, conquering the boundaries bla bla bla….**

**Kyouya (on mobile): Hello? Is that the funny farm?...**

**(P.S. I think everyone has forgotten about the prize for this game! So I'm just reminding you! Go read back if you've forgotten…I forgot my self –sweat drop-…)**

……………………………………………………………………………………

Tamaki had run all the way to the rose garden before Haruhi managed to catch up to him. Panting heavily, she stumbled towards him reaching out for his sleeve. When she touched his arm however, he pulled away, his eyes cold with not sadness but anger.

'How could you…with my best friend…' The words hit Haruhi, and she guiltily held her self back, before trying to regain her composure.

'Tamaki… it was an accident… I didn't mean to…I didn't WANT to, Kyouya he…he made me, you have to believe me…'

Haruhi's words fell on deaf ears. Tamaki had also regained his composure, and was now straightened up. When normally, his bright smile made Haruhi feel warm and safe, his face was deathly serious, his eyes shining like Kyouya's when he found out that his share prices had gone down.

He faced Haruhi, and his voice shook and then became clear.

'Why Haruhi?'

'What do you mean why? Didn't you hear me say earlier that I was made to kiss him? I didn't want to! Why don't you believe me?'

'I don't know….I don't know, I'm just so scared…'

Tamaki dropped his head and he clenched his fists. Haruhi walked up to him, and stood beside him.

'What are you scared of Tamaki?' Haruhi asked soothingly, not wanting him to cry again.

'I'm scared of…of…of losing you to them…Haruhi' Tamaki suddenly grabbed Haruhi's hands, bringing them to his chest. Haruhi blushed, as she felt Tamaki's beating heart.

'I love you'

Haruhi's soul froze. This was what she had always wanted to hear… and yet she just couldn't bring herself to accept it. She was the hard thinking practical girl. Could she really have time…allow herself to love?

Haruhi released herself from Tamaki's grasp, and backed away. She couldn't help it, her body had taken over and she felt that she had to run.

Ignoring Tamaki's face, she turned, tears streaming down her face. Why did it have to be this way? Why was she so scared?

Tamaki watched her running into the heart of the maze.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Hmmm it's going alright….' Kyouya commented from his seat in front of one of the many CCTV cameras' screens. Picking up a walky talky, he pressed the button on the side and spoke in to it.

'Kaoru, can you hear me? Over.'

From the other end of the line, Kaoru quickly picked up the walky talky. Considering that at this point he and his brother were up an extremely tall tree, this was no mean feat.

'Yes Kyouya, loud and clear. Over.'

'Are you in position? Over.'

'Ummmm…Hey Hikaru can you see Tamaki or Haruhi?'

Hikaru's response was very simple. 'No'. In fact, Kaoru sighed to himself as he watched Hikaru scan the area below them with some binoculars, I bet I could get a monkey to do his job better.

Sighing quietly to himself, Kaoru pushed the button on the walky talky.

'Yes we are in position, but no sign of Tamaki or Haruhi. Over'

'Ah…ok then, report to me if they appear, Over'

Not waiting for Kaoru to reply, Kyouya picked up a phone and dialling a number, waited for a few minutes.

'Hewo? Kyo-chan?'

Huni's voice came down the phone, and Kyouya carried on with his instructions.

'Huni, are you in position? Over.'

'Yes we are! Over'

Huni surveyed the scene before him, nodding his head happily. He was sitting next to Mori on top of a roof over hanging the middle of the rose garden.

'Ok then, you know what to do. Over'

Kyouya smartly shut his phone, and sat back in his seat. He loved watching dramas. And isn't it better he thought to himself when you know the character's?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haruhi was deeply lost. She had often been inside the maze, but she had never been this lost. Turning the corner, she found herself standing in front if a beautiful pond, many fish and lily pads decorating it.

Despair at what she had just done hit her again, and she fell to the ground, her spirit finally breaking. She was near the ponds edge now, and leaning over she could see herself in the water. Over head looming clouds threatened the once peaceful sky.

It was then that she heard a load crash of thunder. Haruhi jumped. Because she was so close to the edge of the pool, Haruhi's jump caused her to fall in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hikaru gasped suddenly, and Kaoru jumped a bit, almost dislodging himself from the branch he was tediously perched on.

'What is it? Hikaru?'

'Quick ring Kyouya! We have a code red!' Hikaru's voice was panicky.

'Why what happened? Hikaru'

Hikaru pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number. Whilst waiting he quickly explained.

'Haruhi fell in to lake number two. Huni's fake thunder must of scared her.'

'But' the same thought Hikaru had been having hit Kaoru and his face became just as panic stricken as Hikaru's. 'But…That's a very deep pond. Haruhi could drown.

Hikaru nodded at his twin before speaking into the phone;

'Kyouya, we have a code red! What should we do?'

Kyouya's voice sounded calm, and it made Hikaru angry.

'Don't do anything. Stay where you are.'

'But Haruhi may Drown!! That was NEVER part of the plan!!'

Hikaru's pitch was very loud and Kyouya found it difficult to concentrate on the screen in front of him.

'It's alright. The plan has come into action'

With that the phone went dead. Hikaru stared at it with disbelief. He was just about to shout at his brother about Kyouya, when Kaoru stopped him.

Hikaru soon realised why. Tamaki had already arrived.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tamaki had some time after Haruhi ran away, walked in to the maze. He did not contemplate meeting Haruhi in the maze, only wanting to think things through.

About five minutes of walking however, Tamaki heard a huge splash. He would have ignored it had it not been for the cries for help he heard after wards. In Haruhi's voice.

Tamaki ran. He knew the maze of by heart, often having walked around it at lunch times with Kyouya.

Threading through a gap in the hedges, he found the pond with Haruhi floating inside it. He dived in. Soon he was pulling Haruhi out of the pond, bits of pondweed sticking out of his hair at random angles.

Haruhi was still breathing, which was a start. He must have arrived just as she had started to sink.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Tamaki sat back on the ground and watched her. She soon opened her eyes and slowly looked around. When she saw Tamaki however, she sat up straight her hands reaching out and gripping onto the leg of his trousers.

'Tamaki'

Tamaki blushed. Haruhi was here, wearing her nightgown, witch had gone see through because of the water. Tamaki gulped. This was a memory that was going to be on his mind for a long time.

'Tamaki'

Tamaki looked up, finding himself very close to Haruhi's face.

'I love you' Haruhi smiled, and Tamaki's heart lifted. He took her in his arms, and hugged her tightly.

After about Five minutes of hugging, Tamaki was wondering why Haruhi wasn't hugging him back.

'Haruhi?' Tamaki shook her but her body just flopped around.

'HARUHI!'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haruhi sat up. She was in a large bed and she wasn't wet anymore. As she stared at her sheets, she heard a sigh of relief. Looking over her shoulder, she found herself staring at the relived faces of the collective host club.

'What happened?' Haruhi looked around expectedly, and Kyouya decided to tell all.

'You were unconscious. Tamaki carried you back to the house and we treated your fever. You should be fine now'

Looking over at Tamaki, Haruhi blushed. She was so happy she had finally found someone who would protect her. Kyouya then told Haruhi about how he and the others had made the plan to get her and Tamaki together.

'So' Kyouya inquired 'Who wins the prize?'

'Prize?' Haruhi looked confused, to which many of the members blushed at her cuteness and Tamaki became almost sun burnt.

'Oh well…I guess that would be you Kyouya! You were helping me get better all the time!'

At this point, while the rest of the member's looked disappointed, Tamaki went into his corner.

'What's wrong Tamaki?' Haruhi walked over and patted him on the shoulder.

'It's just that…'Tamaki whimpered 'I thought I'd get the prize…'

'Why'd you want the prize anyway? You've got me!'

Haruhi bent down, and took Tamaki's first kiss. Tamaki's face went bright red.

It was at this point, that Kyouya ushered the other hosts out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

After all… Kyouya thought, switching off the security camera inside of the room, everyone needs privacy some times.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**-sniff sniff- and so end's my Fanfic! It's been a laugh hasn't it? I was going to talk about things you may have noticed being a bit weird here, but I might do it as an extra ;) Hehe just 'cause it's a last chappy don't mean you can't comment! Please write! I love your comments! I'll do the dedications in a diff chap too so go have a look! Thank you all for supporting me and stuff! In the dedications chap I'll give ya the low down on my next fanfic if ya interested! See ya soon- Lucy :3**


	10. Dedication's!

**Dedications!**

**My first dedication is to you! Thank you so much for reading my story! I love all your comments (I say this a lot, but I do mean it!) and your support keeps me going! (Sometimes I'm up 'till 12 writing 'cause I have to much CW in the evening TT) **

**Second dedication is to my Sister, who always listens patiently to my story ideas!**

**I would also like to thank all the readers (there's to many to list but your all great!) for giving me so many ideas! Thank you!**

**Last of all, I shall tell you 'bout my next fanfic! It's gonna be a series of consequences! I should be posting the first chapter within the next two week's (Promise!), so look out for it .**

**That's all for now! See ya soon- Lucy x**


End file.
